Jeux dangereux -Cours de sextos 10-
by Quelea8
Summary: Toby envoie des sextos à Happy... Walter les intercepte... Une fic sur le Quintis et Waige. Bonne lecture !


**Jeux dangereux -Cours de sextos 1.0 –**

 _Et voilà une autre fic que je n'arriverais ni à classer ni à dire quoique ce soit dessus… Bref merci à ma bêta-lectrice de me pousser dans des trucs pareils ! Merci surtout de supporter mes folies Quintisienne XD et merci pour la correction ^^. D'ailleurs si vous voulez lire ses fics son pseudo c'est Danacarine je vous les conseille ! De vrais bijoux. Des bisous_

Walter reçu un message étrange, d'autant plus étrange que ça provenait de Toby… Non en fait, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça mais… En fait si. En réalité, Walter était sacrément nul pour analyser les gens… Il comprit alors que Toby avait un véritable talent.

*Soit c'est un message codé, soit je comprends rien…*

Pensa Walter en relisant le SMS de son ami. On pouvait y lire :

« J'ai hâte de te retrouver ce soir pour un moment de pur plaisir comme tu as l'habitude de m'offrir »

Walter était mal à l'aise, pourquoi ce message ? Il ne savait comment y répondre… Il se creusa les méninges… Il prit une grande inspiration puis répondit à ce message.

« Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on devait se voir ce soir. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

Il discutait rarement par SMS avec Toby car ils n'avaient pas le même langage. Avec lui, souvent le plus rapide, c'était de l'appeler. Mais là, Walter n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre à l'appeler et à lui expliquer que, franchement, le téléphone c'est quand même bien plus rapide et efficace.

« Ô ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre soirée du jeudi soir ? Tu sais la semaine dernière, c'est moi qui suis allé butiner ta fleur et… ce soir je me demandais si tu voulais pas goûter à ma Chupa-Chups ? »

Walter resta estomaqué ! Soit il parlait vraiment en message codé, soit… soit… soit il le prenait pour une autre personne… Et cette autre personne n'était autre que Happy. Quelque peu déboussolé, Walter appela Paige à la rescousse.

*Paiiiiiiiige*

Elle arriva aussi rapidement qu'elle put. Elle sentit la peur dans la voix de son patron, elle accourut de peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*

Pour toute réponse, Walter lui tendit son portable. Paige, au début, le regarda, abasourdie. Puis commença à lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son portable. Elle explosa de rire, puis proposa un deal à son patron.

*Ecoute, en ce moment, je sais que Toby t'énerve un peu, disons que vous vous chamaillez assez souvent. Tu veux te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait la dernière fois ? Bah vas y, fais toi plaisir ! *

Walter sembla réfléchir, mais était quelque peu perturbé par des images obscènes de Toby et Happy…

*Non je ne peux pas désolé mais… Non je ne peux rentrer dans l'intimité de ce… couple…*

*T'es pas marrant Walter, t'as le moyen de t'amuser et tu fais rien… T'es pas drôle. *

*Non mais, je suis incapable de le faire…*Il regarda Paige dans les yeux… *Mais toi… peut être pourrais-tu m'aider à rédiger ces textos ? *

*Ces sextos tu veux dire ?*

Walter se mit à déglutir difficilement, le voyant mal à ce point, elle répondit à sa place.

*De toute façon, t'es pas assez doué sur le sujet pour te faire passer pour Happy !*

Son air plein d'assurance poussa Walter à reprendre le téléphone et à commencer à écrire. Puis il s'arrêta… Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il pourrait écrire, sérieux ?

Paige mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda se débattre avec ses pensées. Elle trouvait ça vraiment drôle.

*Fais pas ta tête de mule, Walter, laisse moi t'aider et je t'assure qu'après ça, Toby ne te taquinera plus !*

Il leva les yeux vers sa collègue et lui sourit.

*Ok*

Elle se positionna près de Walter pour avoir une vision plus globale des textos. Ils relurent le dernier texto de Toby, Paige prit le téléphone et énonça ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

« Bien sûr que non je n'avais pas oublié, je te chambrais simplement… Dis moi, elle est à quel goût ta Chupa-Chups ? »

*Envoyé* S'exclama Paige, fière d'elle.

Walter écarquilla les yeux, il était choqué, mais surtout intrigué, par ce que pouvait faire Paige dans ce genre de moment. Il découvrait une femme très joueuse et ça lui plaisait plutôt bien.

*Bon ben, on a plus qu'à attendre la réponse*

Rétorqua 197, impatient malgré lui dans son for intérieur. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu capitules bien vite, ma poupée des îles, aurais-tu quelque chose à me cacher ? Pour la Chupa, j'ai tous les goûts tu le sais bien, fraises, chocolat et tout ce que tu désires ! »

Paige ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'était Toby tout craché… Mais qu'est-ce qu'Happy pourrait répondre S'ils continuent, ils vont se faire repérer. Finalement que Walter réponde, c'était pas plus mal…

*On va se faire repérer*

Rétorqua Walter, le rabat-joie.

*Ok on va y arriver, je suis sur que notre petite Happy nous cache son jeu et qu'elle aime envoyer ce genre de truc à Toby. *

*Non ! Non, c'est pas son genre ! *

Répondit le génie tête baissé. Paige commençait à bien cerner l'équipe, et à force de vivre avec des gens comme eux, elle savait comment tout fonctionnait. Elle avait bien compris que Happy avait une armure pour se protéger et que si elle avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentais, surtout quand il s'agissait d'amour, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès, grâce à Toby en particulier. Non, elle était sûre que Happy pouvait s'adonner à ce genre de pratique mais… Seulement avec son Doc…

« Ce que je te cache, c'est ce que tu vas prendre ce soir mon lapin ! Et on choisira le gout ensemble si tu veux ! »

Annonça Paige, tout en pianotant sur le clavier du téléphone. En envoyant le SMS, elle regarda Walter qui la fixait depuis un moment.

*Quoi ?*

*Euh non rien… Je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien… T'as appris ça où ?*

Paige ferma les yeux, sourit puis secoua la tête pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

*Bah ça ne s'apprend pas Walter… Ça se vit !*

*Quoi ? Tu as déjà vécu… Ça ? Des sextos ?*

Sa voix trahissait sa jalousie. Paige se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

*Evidement quand j'étais un peu plus jeune… Pas toi ?*

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation ainsi que de ses émotions.

*Euh…. Non, pour moi tout à un but, une explication et s'adonner à ce genre de jeu n'a aucun intérêt, pour moi…*

Paige s'approcha de lui. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son patron.

*Si ça a pour but d'éveiller sa curiosité sexuelle, de s'émoustiller, de se languir l'un de l'autre, de se désirer l'un l'autre. *

Walter la regarda intrigué.

*Ouais, Ok.*

Il recula et percuta le bureau qui était juste derrière lui. Paige s'approcha dangereusement de son compagnon, puis lui prit doucement la main. Pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste, elle n'en savait rien mais là tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son génie préféré dans ses bras… Voire plus… Soudain, par on ne sait quelle magie Walter enlaça doucement Paige. Il n'y avait pas de connotation sexuelle, non, c'était doux, tendre, un peu comme un vrai couple qui s'enlacent et vivent un moment d'amour total. _(_

Puis Toby entra dans la pièce, et les deux amoureux se séparèrent rapidement, avec l'air de ceux qu'on a pris la main dans le sac.

*Je vous dérange ? Bon Walter, tu imites très mal Happy. Paige quand à toi, tu connais bien Happy mais pas aussi bien que moi… Allez sans rancune les amis.*

Puis il repartit. Laissant Paige et Walter dans l'embarras.

*Ah ! Au fait ! Allez y, continuez, j'ai parié avec Happy ! Un baiser langoureux !*

Il laissa à nouveau Walter et Paige dans l'embarras.

Paige regarda du coin de l'œil son patron, qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce… Quelques secondes passèrent, peut être même quelques minutes… Personne ne savait. Mais Paige décida de rompre le silence qui pesait.

Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers son compagnon puis souffla :

*Le tout pour le tout, de toute façon tant pis, c'est Toby qui gagnera*

Puis elle empoigna son génie et l'attira vers elle. Elle déposa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se fraya un chemin avec sa langue pour approfondir son baiser. Paige fut étonnée mais Walter la laissa faire, PIRE il répondit à son baiser !Puis, au bout d'un instant, elle se détacha de lui et le regarda, intriguée.

Il s'écarta totalement d'elle et fini par lui dire.

*Oui tu as raison, tu sais, ta théorie sur les sextos… Bah ça marche bien !*

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, mais elle si.

*J'avais pas besoin d'un cas pratique tu sais…*

*Mais moi… Si et c'était plutôt…. Plaisant...*

Puis Walter tourna les talons et changea de pièce, laissant Paige songeuse.

Derrière le mur, Happy et Toby étaient assis à épier leurs amis.

*Bravo Doc, je ne te croyais pas quand tu disais que ça allait marcher… Prochaine étape ?*

*Prochaine étape, il faut qu'ils se touchent !*

Puis les deux compères se tapèrent dans la main avec un regard complice… Non, ils n'allaient pas abandonner leurs amis, ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce et Happy et Toby seraient là pour les aider.


End file.
